


Uncharted Worlds

by Doragon_san



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Bow make a minor appearance in the end, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Implied Adora/Catra - Freeform, Implied Bow/Glimmer, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Smut, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doragon_san/pseuds/Doragon_san
Summary: Both Catra and Glimmer are stuck on Horde Prime's ship, alone, with no one but each other. As the weeks pass, they find themselves unable to control their base urges.A smutty take on Catra and Glimmer's time together on Horde Prime's ship.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	Uncharted Worlds

Of all the things that could go wrong, Glimmer never imagined she'd be stuck on an alien ship in the far reaches of outer space, with no other company but her worst enemy and an intergalactic space emperor with a God-complex. Oh, and there were his clones too. 

This is probably just the universe's way of getting back at her for using the Heart of Etheria. Really, she deserved worse than this.

She wondered how everyone was doing back at home. If they were going to come back for her. If they even _wanted_ to come back for her. She wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. 

Catra probably felt the same way too. They were both alone now, racked with guilt and uncertainty for the future. At first, Glimmer hated having her around. Why wouldn't she? She'd spent years harboring nothing but hatred for her and plotting each other's downfall. She never really got why she and Adora used to be best friends. 

But as her imprisonment stretched on, Glimmer found she could no longer deny her company. It was better talking to her worst enemy than to no one at all. At least on this ship it was.

As they talked through the translucent barrier between them, Glimmer gradually started to understand Catra not as a Horde soldier, but as a person. A person with flaws, just like her. They both nearly destroyed the world--and there's a very real possibility that the world _will_ be destroyed, because of Glimmer. Maybe she was worse than her after all.

They talked about their friends, how they'd been reckless and pushed them away. How they wished they could've been better towards them. Really, she probably had more in common with Catra than she did with Bow or Adora. They'd just been on opposite sides of the war. 

Glimmer even started to look forward to Catra coming by her cell everyday. Not that she could even comprehend time at this point. It was sort of hard to tell when there wasn't a sun or a moon outside her window. Instead, she counted her meals--by the time Catra would come by with her third meal, a full day had passed.

Eventually, Catra was even allowed inside her cell. Through close supervision under a clone, of course. Neither of them could figure out the motive for Horde Prime to allow them to be in such close proximity to each other… but Glimmer was secretly grateful. Being alone with her thoughts made the days stretch on forever.

\------------

  
  


No matter how decadent the food was that Catra delivered to Glimmer's cell everyday, she knew it was just like everything else on this ship: cold, soulless, and superficial. To her, they were nothing more than pretty ration bars.

As she made her way to the queen's cell, she noticed there was no clone standing outside of it today. This was becoming increasingly more common as the weeks passed, unlike in the beginning where there would always be a strict, watchful eye monitoring the two of them, Catra gradually found herself able to walk in and out of Glimmer's cell as she pleased. She pressed a hand to the forcefield, making it momentarily disappear, then stepped inside, green luminescence glowing behind her. 

She found Glimmer on the floor, her back to the wall and hugging her knees to her chest. She briefly glanced up to meet Catra's mismatched eyes, then averted her gaze back to the floor in front of her. She didn't seem too happy right now.

Figuring she wasn't in the mood to talk, Catra placed the tray on the floor and quickly turned to make her way out. Just as she was about to touch the forcefield, however, her ear twitched at the sound of her name being called.

"Catra?"

"...yes?" 

"...Can you… stay? For a little while?"

Catra lowered her hand, turning to Glimmer. "Sure." She made her way towards the queen and plopped down a few feet away from her.

They sat there in silence, nothing but the gentle, rhythmic humming of the ship hanging in the air between them. The food sat there untouched, Glimmer not having the appetite to really stomach anything right now.

This was part of their daily routine, sitting next to each other and talking about whatever was on their mind that day. Sometimes it was about little stuff, and sometimes they'd pour out their feelings to each other. It was almost like a form of therapy for the both of them.

"Do you think he still cares about me?" Glimmer asked suddenly, breaking the silence. She didn't need to clarify for Catra to know who she was referring to.

"...why wouldn't he?" Catra quietly answered. Glimmer had confessed long ago her feelings towards the archer. She'd never told anyone, not even Adora, but it was surprisingly easier to be honest with her feelings around the Horde soldier than it was with her two closest friends. And when she told her, Catra teased her endlessly. _'Really? Arrow Boy? Wow, Sparkles.'_

Glimmer smiled at the memory. Catra's presence and banter was more comforting than she'd like to admit. "I really miss him… I know he won't want to talk to me after the stunt I pulled, but… I can't wait to see him again. If we ever get off this ship, that is."

That's right. They didn't even know if they'll ever get back home. For all Catra knew, they were going to watch everybody they ever knew die at the hands of the Horde and then die on this ship themselves. Despite all the bravado Catra had put on talking about how she'd work her way up to the top to win Horde Prime's graces, she knew deep down that she could never be his equal, as she had seen what had happened to Hordak when he even dared to make such a suggestion. 

She was never going to see Adora again, that much she knew.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you safe and sound. If he cares about you, and I'm sure he does."

Glimmer's heart fluttered at the thought. She really hoped she was right. If they reunited, there would be a lot of things she'd want to say to him. To do with him. To…

She blushed at the thought. "Yeah."

"What're you getting all red for, Sparkles?" Catra teased. "Thinking about smooching him?"

Glimmer's blush only intensified. "Shut it. So what if I am."

The catgirl snorted, laughing into her fist. "You're such a sap."

"What, is kissing not allowed back at the Horde? Too mushy for you hardened soldiers?" she asked playfully.

"Technically, yeah, but…" Catra felt heat rise up her own cheeks. Fraternization _was_ strictly forbidden in the Horde… but she and Adora did like to break the rules from time to time. "...well, y'know."

Glimmer smirked. She scooted closer to her, until they were only inches apart. "Y'know..?"

Catra's ears went flat against her head, nervous at their proximity. But it was then that she realized she'd missed something she hadn't felt in so long: warmth. There was hardly any heat on this ship, nor was there in the Fright Zone. But Glimmer was here, and that was enough for now. 

"I… it's none of your business," Catra responded, not wanting those memories of her and Adora to resurface. They were incredibly personal and intimate, not something she wanted to share with someone she'd only begun to know.

Glimmer figured she was intruding on something off-limits, so she relented. Instead she said, "Well back in Bright Moon, you can kiss all you want. Which is ironic isn't it? Considering I've never kissed anybody."

Catra raised a brow. "Really? That's kind of unexpected."

"Why, do I come off as someone with experience?" Even with all her new responsibilities as a queen of a kingdom, she still often thought of herself as a kid.

"No, but… or I mean, maybe, but like…" Catra stammered. How the hell was she supposed to say this? "You're cute, so I would imagine you probably have by now."

She probably shouldn't have said that. Glimmer wasn't sure how to react, on one hand she wanted to tease her for being embarrassing but on another she felt embarrassed herself. "You think I'm cute?"

"Ugh," Catra groaned. "You know I didn't mean it like that." Wait. When did Glimmer's face get this close?

She was so close that Catra could feel her warm breath. Now that she thought about it, Catra never realized just how pretty the queen of Bright Moon actually was. She used to think she looked like a dork, all those years ago when they'd first met, if you could call it that. She couldn't believe Adora really left her for the pudgy little princess and her archer friend. 

But Glimmer was a woman now, and she had the figure to show for it. She was absolutely stunning. Maybe not as stunning as Adora was, but then again no one really was. Still though, Catra gulped, trying not to let her gaze wander too much.

And that's when Glimmer leaned in. 

Catra just sat there, frozen, as Glimmer kissed her. It was so sudden, she didn't know how to react. Then just as quickly as it had happened, Glimmer broke the kiss and stared back at her, guilt written all over her face. 

"S-sorry." She definitely just crossed a line. She wouldn't blame her if Catra didn't wanna see her again after this.

Catra was speechless, trying to process what just happened. Did she really just… her, of all people?

And why did it feel kind of good?

"N-no, it's fine," Catra stuttered. "Um… I just thought… you and Arrow Boy…"

"Ah, yeah… I was… just curious. I don't know if I'll ever see him again, so… I wanted to know what it'd be like. To kiss someone." She turned away, too embarrassed to meet Catra's gaze.

"It's fine… I actually didn't mind it… that much."

She turned to her, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, um… it was actually… kinda nice." She was blushing furiously now, barely able to believe she'd just admitted that.

Glimmer just blinked back at her in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes, okay, now shut up," hisses Catra. The pink staining her cheeks betrays her, though, and Glimmer's lips curl into a smile.

"You're not just lonely… you're horny, aren't you?"

The catgirl's face flushes completely red. "I'm leaving." Just as she was about to get up, Glimmer grabs her wrist, keeping her where she was.

"Wait, Catra, um… sorry. But I… I feel the same way. If you want, maybe we can… help each other?" 

Catra's eyes go wide for a moment, then her gaze shifts to the floor, deep in thought. To Glimmer's relief, she nods and settles back down next to her, just as close as they were before. They stare at each other for a while, unsure what to do next.

Was Catra always this attractive? 

Glimmer couldn't help but appreciate the outfit she was wearing, how tightly it hugged her toned, slender body and accentuated those delicious curves. She can't figure out if her attraction to her was solely because of how long they've been isolated or if she had always felt this way.

Okay, maybe she'd found her sexy for a while now. Ever since that damn wardrobe change, she couldn't help but sneak a few glances at her new outfit whenever they were in battle. It just wasn't fair.

"We do it once, then we never speak of this again. _Especially_ to Adora," Catra emphasizes.

"Right, right," Glimmer says. "What happens on this ship, stays on this ship. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Well… here goes..." Glimmer says cautiously. In any other situation, Catra wouldn't even think of being this intimate with someone, especially with her. But given their circumstances, she was desperate for another person's touch and this might be the last chance she'll ever get to being close with somebody.

Catra nodded, giving her the go ahead.

Tentatively, Glimmer leaned in and closed the distance between them, sealing their lips together once again. This time, Catra reciprocated the kiss, and Glimmer could take the time to process these new, unfamiliar sensations. Her lips were warm, wet, and incredibly soft. Even the roughness of Catra's tongue grazing against her own added a bit of excitement to the act, stirring her to keep going. It felt a little awkward, but it also felt nice, and Glimmer could soon feel heat spread through her core. 

So this was a kiss? She can't believe she's never tried it before.

Catra could feel her heart hammering in her chest, pumping blood not just to her cheeks but to her _lower_ parts as well. She hadn't touched herself in so long, not since they'd been on this ship, so every little sensation just felt magnified. 

She hesitantly placed her hand on Glimmer's thigh, ready to pull back if the queen showed any sign of resistance. When she didn't, she started rubbing her thigh sensually, working her way up to her groin, Glimmer even moaning into the kiss as she did so. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally separated, a thin trail of saliva briefly hanging between their lips before the distance broke it apart. They both felt like they were out of breath, their chests heaving as they attempted to recollect themselves.

Catra wiped her mouth with the hand she had been touching Glimmer with, scarcely able to believe just how _turned on_ she was. She was so painfully hard, and to think _Sparkles_ of all people was the one to make her this way was unbelievable.

Glimmer, on the other hand, was just as conflicted. This wasn't just another Horde soldier, this was _Catra_. Her worst enemy. The one who nearly destroyed reality. The reason her mother was gone.

But it didn't matter because they were both alone on this ship, with no one else to turn to but each other. It was like when they left Etheria, they also left their roles as leaders of opposing forces behind as well. Here on this ship, they were just people, people with needs and desires. They were both lonely, stuck in some unknown galaxy far away from home. These urges didn't go away because of that. 

She looked back at Catra, who was now staring at her. Glimmer didn't miss that look of pure _lust_ in her eyes. Catra's blue and yellow eyes greedily explored her body, her pupils dilating as they roamed from her bountiful chest to those thick, perfectly round hips. 

Glimmer grinned at her mischievously, her playfulness returning. "You want me, don't you, Horde Scum?"

A low growl escaped from Catra's throat. Glimmer felt like prey in Catra's eyes, but she relished the thought of getting a rise out of her. _Toying_ with her. A little payback for all the shit she's put her through back on Etheria.

Her gaze wandered down the catgirl's exquisite body, eyes settling on the _impressive_ bulge jutting from her crotch. 

The queen dropped down on all fours, crawling towards Catra seductively. Catra, suddenly feeling flustered, slowly backed away until her back hit the wall unceremoniously. Glimmer was now situated between her legs, and she had Catra right where she wanted her. She may have been a virgin, but she wasn't going to let that stop from being in control.

"Sparkles, wait--ah!" Catra squealed as Glimmer squeezed her length through her uniform. The queen was certainly impatient, as she didn't even wait before tugging down her pants and pulling her dick out. Catra let out a sigh of relief when her cock finally escaped its tight confines, hitting the cool air between them. Glimmer took a gulp at the sight of Catra’s sizable member, never having seen one in real life before. From the diagrams she'd seen, hers wasn't quite human, but wasn't quite cat either. Not that she was overly familiar with cat dicks or anything.

Catra clicked her tongue, becoming self-conscious. "A-are you just gonna stare at it all day?" She placed her hand on the back of Glimmer's head, gently nudging her closer to her cock. Oh, right. She carefully wrapped her hand around her length, feeling it pulse in her fingers. Slowly, Glimmer started to rub up and down, watching with fascination as clear fluid pooled at the tip. Without even thinking, she leaned forward and ran her tongue along the underside of her shaft, tasting Catra’s salty pre-cum as she reached the head.

Catra moaned with approval, her dick twitching with delight. She couldn’t help but dig her claws into her scalp, urging her to keep going. Glimmer happily obliged, wrapping her lips around her cock and sucking the head lightly. More of her hot, salty fluid flowed into her mouth, and Glimmer lapped at it greedily. Catra started to buck her hips, driving her length deeper into her maw.

To Glimmer’s surprise, she took Catra’s cock into her throat with ease, sliding in inch after inch until her nose met her fuzzy groin. The catgirl above her groaned with pleasure, grabbing both sides of Glimmer's head and thrusting into her mouth with reckless abandon. 

Even though Glimmer was now the one being dominated in this situation, she didn't mind. Being used like this was oddly thrilling. Her panties were completely soaked by now, the dick hammering the back of her throat fueling her intense arousal.

"I-I'm gonna…" Catra let out a strained gasp and submerged her cock in as deep as she could, nearly choking the girl beneath her. A powerful orgasm racked her body, hot cum pouring down Glimmer's throat in thick waves, cock twitching and pulsating with each release. Catra kept her head firmly planted with the tight grip she had on her hair, making her swallow every last drop.

Finally, Catra released her hold on the queen and let out a satisfied groan, slumping back on the wall. While they both tried to catch their breaths, Catra couldn't help but crack a smile at just how disheveled Glimmer looked right now.

"Hah… the Queen of Bright Moon… getting on her knees for me… who would've thought?"

Glimmer rolled her eyes at the remark, sitting up and wiping the cum from her mouth. "As if you were in any more control than I was."

Catra chuckled. "Y'know for someone who's never kissed anyone before, you sure do give some pretty good head. I'm sure Arrow Boy would be impressed."

"Yeah, yeah," Glimmer muttered, waving her hand. She did not wanna think of Bow right now after what she just did with her. "You ready to go again or what?" 

"Eager, aren't you, Sparkles?" 

Glimmer scoffs. "Like there's anything better to do on this ship."

"...Can't argue with that." Without warning, Catra pounces on her, Glimmer squealing in surprise as she's knocked over to the floor. When she looks up, Catra's on top of her, grinding her already hard length in between her legs. "Since it's your first time, I'll be gentle."

Glimmer growls back at her, irritated at her humiliating position. "I don't need you to be gentle. I can handle anything."

A mischievous smile spreads across Catra's smug face. "Oh yeah? Be careful what you wish for…" Glimmer nearly yelps when the catgirl abruptly rips away the clothing covering her crotch, exposing her wet pussy.

"Heh, for some reason I was kind of expecting the hair down here to be sparkly too," Catra snorts. Glimmer lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Will you just get on with it already."

"Sure thing, Sparkles." She dips her finger in, and to Glimmer's relief her claw was retracted. Catra laughs as Glimmer writhes underneath her, enjoying the queen's reactions. With how easily she slipped in, she knew she wouldn't have any trouble getting to the main event. 

The lewd noises that came from Glimmer's pussy as she moved her fingers in and out of her combined with her pleasured moans made Catra ache with need. It'd been so long since she's fucked anyone, and the queen was so _willing_. Practically begging to get dicked down right now.

Glimmer whimpered when Catra pulled her finger away. Catra licked at her slick, savoring the queen's flavor. 

"I hope you're ready," Catra purrs, lining herself up at Glimmer's soaked entrance. "It might hurt a little."

Glimmer gives a self-assured grin. "I told you, I can handle it. Now go put it in."

"So impatient." Catra shakes her head, then slowly sinks herself in, releasing a deep sigh of pleasure as she's enveloped in Glimmer's warm, wet velvet. The queen feels like magma around her length, her walls gripping her cock so tightly it felt like she was getting sucked in.

_Damn… and I thought Adora was tight._

Glimmer shuddered as she was penetrated, the pressure of Catra's cock so much greater than her finger was. It was uncomfortable at first, but as Catra begins to move at a leisurely pace, she adjusts to her size pretty quickly. The sensation of Catra's shaft parting her walls with each thrust was electrifying… she briefly forgot that she was being held prisoner in outer space and right now could only focus on the cock fucking her raw.

Just a few months ago, she'd never imagine she'd be here, legs spread wide open for the enemy, letting her rut into her like an animal. And yet here she was.

The queen gasped out suddenly when Catra hit a certain spot, a spot that sent waves of pleasure throughout her core. Catra didn't miss that expression and angled her hips to keep hitting her there, smirking as Glimmer cried out in ecstacy. 

"C-Catra!" She dug her fingers into Catra's mane, wrapping her legs around her waist to drive her in deeper. The pressure inside her was building fast, and she knew it wouldn't be long until she'd reach her climax.

"Mmh, yeah take it," breathes Catra, ramming her hips against her. Each thrust is hard and deliberate, sending shockwaves through Glimmer's body. One more thrust sends her over the edge, and Glimmer cums hard around Catra's length, each spasm squeezing the catgirl for everything she was worth. Her body shakes as she rides out her orgasm, all while Catra pounds into her without mercy.

Even after the aftershocks subside, Catra is unrelenting, and she feels herself getting close too. Her movements become frantic and messy, her breaths shallow. She leans down and sinks her fangs into Glimmer's shoulder, excitement pooling in her gut at the way she squirms beneath her in frustration. She was so unlike Adora, who gave in so easily whenever they fucked back in the Horde. Glimmer was a brat, like herself, and it made her want to put her in her place. 

The taste of iron filling her tongue spikes her arousal until she can no longer hold back, and she plunges her cock inside as deep as she can and explodes. The feeling is immense, and Glimmer throws her head back as Catra pumps her full with her essence. For a moment, she completely forgets the pain of Catra biting into her shoulder while she relishes the feeling of being cummed inside. 

When it's all over, they're left panting, breathing heavily into each other's ear. Then, Catra rolls off of her, globs of cum dribbling from Glimmer's hole as she did so. 

"That was…"

"... something," Catra finishes. 

"Yeah." They lay there side by side, staring up at the white ceiling in an awkward silence.

Catra turns to her, looking sheepish. "Let's… just pretend that never happened."

Glimmer nods feverishly. "Yeah. Agreed."

\------------

"Achoo!" Adora sneezes suddenly. She was gazing out the window of Mara's ship.

"Bless you," Bow says from the other side of the cockpit.

Adora furrows her brows, confused. "Huh... I feel like... something just happened that I should be mad about... I don't know what, though."

Bow brings his finger to his chin, thinking about it. "Huh... I sort of... feel it too actually... what _is_ that?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "It's probably nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> I remember a while ago seeing a post about whether or not Glimmer and Catra had a fling in space. And I thought, why not?
> 
> Oh and remember kids... Horde Prime sees all :)


End file.
